


Just Lose It

by rightonthelimit



Series: Tom/Harry Drabble Collection [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comeplay, M/M, Mild D/s, mentions of oral, mild dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pwp in which Tom loves coming on Harry’s hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Lose It

  **A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Just Lose It**

Harry’s hair was pitch black, and perhaps it was the contrast of black and white that made this so appealing to Tom. Maybe it was the position Harry had to be in to make this even possible, or maybe it was just the carnal power Tom felt when he did this. Dominance, would be the right word to describe this feeling. Dominance over something that he would actually never be able to tame.

Tom was sure that all of these were contributing factors, but he could not pinpoint an exact reason as to why he loved coming on Harry’s hair yet. Was there reason to analyze a mindless situation, he wondered, when he had already established that feelings were unchangeable regardless?

The sweet suction of Harry’s mouth was distorting Tom’s inner musings, and he groaned, the sound of Harry smacking his lips obscenely loud. They were in no hurry but somehow they hadn’t even made the bedroom – hadn’t even taken their clothes off.

‘Close – I’m close,’ Tom warned Harry, the only thing he needed to say for Harry to pull off and look up expectantly. Tom groaned and gripped his cock tightly, pumping himself, chasing after that moment of euphoria. This was a well-rehearsed situation, he didn’t even need to tell Harry what to do anymore.

Harry’s eyes were bright, his glasses somewhere on the floor where Harry was kneeling. He was the perfect picture of submission even if his state of mind did not match.

‘Wanna come on me?’ Harry breathed, his pink tongue darting out and wetting his lips, reminding Tom of how that felt on his cock.  He groaned as Harry licked the head of it, humming obscenely, looking like a fucking slut.

‘Yes,’ Tom breathed, ‘I’m going to come all over you.’

Harry mewed like Tom’s words physically pleased him. He was still wearing all of his clothes, but the bulge in his pants was obvious. Harry was going to need to get fucked later.

Tom would happily provide Harry with whatever he’d need. When it came to this, anyway.

‘Then fucking do it,’ Harry hissed, ‘make me yours.’

Tom growled under his breath and then that rush was finally kicking in, his heart beating so fast even Tom got vaguely worried by it, his balls tightening and hot come spurting from his heavy cock. The first spurt landed on Harry’s cheekbone when Harry wasn’t fast enough to turn his head, the rest of it streaking the side of Harry’s head, the come in his hair glimmering like pearls in the faux lights above their heads.

Tom panted, wringing out his cock and slapping it into Harry’s hair for a couple of times for good measure, the silky strands like heaven to him.

For a moment, Harry stayed still, tentatively reaching out for his cheekbone and staring at Tom’s come on his fingers in awe before licking them clean.

‘Feel better?’ Harry coyly asked. Tom huffed out a breath.

‘Much better.’


End file.
